¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÌN PROFESORA HARU!
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: ¿Por que tenias que ser siete años mayor que yo? ¿Por que tuviste que nacer siete años despues de mi? No importa lo que pase luchare contra todo y todos por que solo seas mia. -CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTÌN.-


**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**.FICK PARA EL CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN. **

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL: **Haru&Kyoya, Otras mensiones...

**.FELIZ VALENTÍN PROFESORA HARU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los estudiantes miraban con atención al frente mientras la clase se impartía sin ningún percance, todas las miradas estaban al frente mientras la profesora terminaba de escribir en la pizarra, claro que los estudiantes (Hombres) prestaban su total atención a las curvas de la profesora, cosa que molestaba en demencia a las estudiantes de la clase, que gruñían impropios a la profesora y claro la profesora era ignorante de lo que causaba pues solo se concentraba en terminar el ejercicio de Matemáticas antes de que sonara la campana y los chicos se fueran al receso.

La maestra termino justo a tiempo, dos minutos antes de que la campana sonara estrepitosamente como todos los días.

— Okay chicos eso es todo por hoy. —Dijo mirando a sus alumnos que ansiosos guardaban sus cosas y sacaban sus almuerzos, unos ya estaban en las puertas con dirección a no sabía donde.

Haru comenzó a guardar sus cosas de matemáticas preparando los materiales que impartiría en la siguiente clase.

— Profesora Miura.

Haru se volteó al escuchar la voz de su estudiante preferido y muy querido hermanito. La castaña le sonrió al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos almendre pero no tardo mucho para que la maestra cambiara su sonrisa por un puchero muy infantil.

— Moo Tsu-kun, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre es HA-RU. ¿Es acaso que no me amas Tsu-kun? —Haru saco su arma letal. Una voz quebrada completamente actuada con ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo, un arma que solo sacaba a aquellas personas que eran tercas y no le hacían caso, pues era claro que nadie y recalco NADIE le decía "NO" a Haru Miura.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, no, no, no! Ejem… L-lo que pasa nee-chan e-es que estamos en la escuela y-y ¡YO-! —Tsuna guardo silencio cuando los dedos de la profesora se posaron en sus labios para que este dejase de hablar.

— Esta bien lo entiendo; pero Tsu-kun, sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nadie en esta escuela que no sepa el tipo de relación que tenemos tu y yo. —Dijo con una divertida sonrisa.— Todo gracias a tu hermano mayor, Alaude y Kyoya ¬¬.

Tsuna rió, a principios de año, todos creían que habían una relación de amantes entre la profesora Haru y Dame-Tsuna, cosa que llego a oídos del director Giotto, los profesores y a cierto prefecto del comité disciplinario. Al día siguiente después de que escucharan los rumores Giotto cancelo las clases de la mañana para aclarar esos rumores falsos de su amiga de la infancia y su pequeño hermanito. Alaude se encargo de "interrogar" a los estudiantes y saber quien había iniciado con el rumor y por último Kyoya se encargo de "Morderlos a todos hasta la muerte" y si no fuera suficiente castigo Giotto obligo a esos estudiantes a limpiar toda la escuela durante todo un mes.

— Y todo para que no volvieran a hablar mal de nosotros.

— Hai, tu hermano llega a ser muy escandaloso cuando se trata de ti, Tsu-kun.

Tsuna miro a su Auto-nombrada hermana mayor, dejando ir un suspiro pesado al saber que Haru no se había percatado que Gio-nii no solo había hecho un escándalo cuando se inicio el rumor en contra de él, sino que también había estallado como un loco cuando habían acusado a Haru con tal rumor cosa que demostró la noche anterior en la casa mientras cenaban y apuñalaba la comida con un tenedor soltando impropios en voz baja que solo él había escuchado.

— Pequeños herbívoros.

— ¿Eh?

Tsuna y Haru voltearon encontrándose con la figura de la Alondra menor quien los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y cruzado de brazos clara muestra de que estaba enojado.

— ¿Piensan venir a comer o no?

Los dos castaños pestañaron ante la vista y asintieron, Haru tomo dos cajas envueltas con pañoletas de diferentes colores, Tsuna había corrido a su lugar a tomar su almuerzo y ponerse al día con los otros dos que ya lo esperaban.

Caminaron hasta el salón disciplinario con una conversación amena (Tsuna y Haru) Kyoya a veces asentía o negaba con la cabeza, entraron al salón Haru y Tsuna colocaron las cajas en la mesa mientras las desenvolvían. Hibari se le paso un jugo de naranja al castaño menor y deposito dos tasas de té para él y la profesora comieron con una charla agradable como era costumbre.

— ¿Y entonces… Ya tienen pareja para el baile de San Valentín? —Pregunto de pronto Haru. Los dos chicos la miraron para luego verse entre si.

— No.

— Yo… Etto… no.

— ¿QUÉ? De Kyo-kun me lo esperaba de antemano; pero ¿Tsu-kun? ¡Tú eres muy lindo y tierno! ¿Cómo es que ninguna chica te lo a pedido? —El rostro de Tsuna era todo un poema, al ver a Haru tan ummm… ¿Sorprendida? ¿Indignada? ¿Qué no se la creía?

— N-no es para tanto Nee-chan…

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Kyo-kun! ¿Lo escuchas? ¡No lo puedo creer Tsu-kun! ¡Claro que SI es para tanto!

Tanto a Tsuna como a Kyoya les salio un enorme gotero por sus cabezas deslizándose un poco al ver el escándalo que su "Nee-chan" hacía por enterarse que su pequeño otouto no tenía ya su Valentín.

Kyoya suspiro sabía el gran cariño que la mujer les tenía a ambos así que para salvaguardar su paciencia y la dignidad del pequeño herbívoro hablo lo que había escuchado unas minutos antes de que fuera en busca de los dos castaños.

— Escuche a unas herbívoras hablar… —Haru se detuvo de lanzar las mil maldiciones a las adolescentes de Namimori al escucharlo hablar.— Al parecer Sasagawa Kyoko desea invitar a Tsuna. —Los ojos de Haru brillaron de la emoción, mientras el rostro de Tsuna se volvía de un rojo fosforito.— Pero nunca encuentra la oportunidad, pues siempre esta con nosotros dos, o su hermano anda siempre alrededor de ella, así que…

— ¡Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Es mi culpa que Tsu-kun no haya sido invitado!

— ¿E-eeeh?

— ¡No te preocupes Tsu-kun! Déjalo todo en mis manos, tengo un plan para que tú y Kyoko-san tengan un tiempo a solas sin amigos, hermanos y mucho menos sin profesores a su alrededor.

Haru le guiño un ojo, logrando que el pobre chico estuviese al punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, Hibari por su parte sonrió de medio lado, cosa… Que ninguno de los otros dos noto siempre era divertido ver el entusiasmo de esa mujer y su despiste no era de extrañar que su hermano y el director sentían ese tipo de sentimientos herbívoros hacia la pequeña herbívora. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, logrando que su muy no acostumbrada sonrisa desapareciera y una mueca de disgusto apareciera en su rostro de seguro el plan de esa castaña haría que tuviese que romper algunas reglas… _Otra vez_.

La alondra suspiro ¿Desde cuando era el compinche de está mujer? Eran dolores de cabeza cuando el estaba involucrado en cosas de herbívoros, a los cuales era arrastrado por esa hermosa mujer, y si hermosa pues él ya sabía los motivos de su hermano por sentir cosas por ella, y esos mismos motivos eran los mismos los que había surtido en él, logrando enamorarse de la castaña.

_Tsk. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siete años mayor? _

— ¡Kyo-kun, espero pueda contar con tu ayuda también desu~!

— …Si.

**.**

**.**

**. **

EL viernes llego, y con el lo hizo San Valentín, las niñas entregaron sus chocolates a aquellas personas que eran importantes en sus corazones inclusive los profesores tuvieron la dicha de recibirlos de prácticamente todas las estudiantes de la escuela, para sorpresa de Tsuna no solo Kyoko le dio una cajita de chocolates sino otro par de chicas, Haru chillo mentalmente de felicidad y agradeció mucho el tener su celular en mano para tomarle un foto a la carita sorprendida del chico con un ligero rubor al recibir los chocolates.

Pero eso era lo de menos al final Haru logro que Kyoko lograra pedirle al castaño ser su San Valentín, cuando pidió a ambos que se quedaran después de clases pues necesitaba hablarles de algo, Tsuna ya se imaginaba que, y cuando ambos estuvieron solos esperando y esperando por Haru y que ella no apareciera Kyoko se dio el valor para hablar con el castaño.

— _Nee Tsuna-kun._

— _¿Si Kyoko-chan?_

— _Bueno veras el viernes será el baile de San Valentín… Ummm ¿Alguien ya te pidió que fueras con ella?_

_Tsuna se sonrojo, y la pena provoco que comenzara a tartamudear._

— _B-bueno v-veras… E-esq-uee… N-no, n-nadie m-m-me a invitado._

_Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, así como cierto rubor en sus mejillas aparecía._

— _Bueno me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?… —Junto sus manos sobre su pecho, negando ligeramente.— Tsuna-kun. ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?_

_El corazón del chico se acelero, y como si no fuese posible, el rostro del chico se puso más colorado, cosa que lo hacía ver muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy tierno, se tomo su tiempo para calmar sus nervios y apresurarse a dar una respuesta a la chica antes de que pensara que le estuviese rechazando. _

_Tsuna se acerco a la chica tomándole de las manos y mirarla directamente a sus ojos._

— _G-gracias. —Kyoko ladeo la cabeza extrañada. Y Tsuna se apresuro a aclarar eso.— ¡Muchas gracias por pedirme ser tu Valentín. Y será todo un honor para mi serlo Kyoko-chan, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. _

Después de eso ambos chicos habían salido del salón ambos tomados de la mano en dirección a la casa de la chica. Hibari sufría de un tic nervioso, pues ese día había hecho de todo su auto control para no morder a esos dos hasta la muerte por andar en la escuela en horarios no autorizados, a ser encerrado en un casillero junto con esa profesora a espiar a su pequeño Otouto, y de paso alterar sus nervios por andar tan pegados el uno del otro, literalmente su rostro había quedo pegado al pecho de esa mujer, mientras una de sus piernas lograba separar las piernas de la castaña al tenerla entre ellas. ¡Y TODO POR QUE ELLA QUERIA GRABAR LA PRIMERA PETICIÓN DE VALENTÍN DEL PEQUEÑO HERBÍVORO!

Eso era el colmo, no solo obligado a espiar al pequeño herbívoro y sufrir el tener los pechos pequeños y redondos estampados en su cara ¡Sin mencionar las reglas que rompieron! Era definitivo estaba enojado y nada de lo que le dijera esa mujer (O caritas de cachorro y lagrimas falsas que hiciera está) lo iba a ser cambiar de opinión.

Haru suspiro por duodécima vez esa tarde, Hibari no le hablaba desde que salieron de esos casilleros.

— Creo que me excedí, no debí arrastrarlo a encerrarse conmigo a ese casillero.

— ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

— ¿Hahi?

Haru se asusto, y volteo a ver a los demás profesores que le miraban como si una segunda cabeza le saliera de su cuello.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que, QUÉ mujer? ¿Con quien rayos te fuiste a encerrar a un casillero?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Con Kyo-kun.

— ¡Eres una pedofilia!

— ¿Hahi? ¡Como te atreves! ¡por supuesto que no desu~!

— Haru-chan ¿Por qué te encerraste en un casillero con Kyoya?

Haru miro a Elena y de momento les sonrío de una manera tan brillante, infantil y muy muuuy dichosa, cosa que hasta cierto punto perturbo a los demás maestros.

— ¡Espiaba a Tsu-kun y a Kyoko-san en su primera petición de Valentín! ¡Y lo grave todo desu~!

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Quiero ver! —Haru busco el video en su celular y le paso el aparato a Elena, y los demás profesores (No todos claro) se acercaron para ver todos muy orgullosos del pequeño Tsuna.

— Y me había traído de Kyo-kun conmigo para que hubiese otro testigo… Pero ahora Kyo-kun esta enojado conmigo desu.

Haru se deprimió de golpe, todos la miraban pues siempre era asombroso el ver los cambios tan bruscos de la chica.

— Vamos, vamos Haru, estoy seguro que Kyoya te volverá a hablar cuando menos te lo esperes. —Giotto la consoló como era de costumbre, pues él entre muchos era el que menos le gustaba que la castaña se deprimiera.

— Esta bien… —Soltando un suspiro pesado la castaña se incorporo para tomar su bolsa de donde saco pequeñas bolsitas de diferentes colores, cosa que llamo la atención de todos.— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que olvidaría hacerle sus chocolates?

— Bueno…

— Jajá no sería yo misma si no les hiciera mis chocolates, con el relleno favorito de todo. —Con eso los ojos de todos los profesores brillaron de la emoción a excepción de dos pares de ojos.

Haru entrego las bolsitas a Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Conzart y por último a Elena, quienes agradecieron mucho por los chocolates. En caso de Deamon su bolsa era un poco más grande pues era una pequeña torta de crema con fresas… Deamon lo agradeció pues su pavor al chocolate no era un secreto para los que estaban en ese salón, Haru se acerco a Alaude y deposito una caja morada a su persona.

— ¿Tienen el mismo relleno de siempre, no?

— Hai. Truchas de chocolate rellenas de Almendras y de menta, como te gustan desu.

— Gracias.

— No es nada. —Suelta un suspiro.— Ya regreso iré a ver si Kyoya acepta sus truchas.

— Nee Haru ¿Por qué no invitas a Kyoya al baile? Estoy segura, ya que esta obligado a ir ¿Por qué no ir con alguien agradable en compañía?

Giotto y Aluade se tensaron al escuchar la propuesta de Elena observaron de soslayo a la castaña que se había detenido en la puerta para ver a la hermosa mujer que era novia de Deamon.

— ¿Tu crees que acepte?

— ¡Claro!

— Mmm… Muy bien le pediré que sea mi Valentín para el baile de esta noche desu~

Haru salio del salón de profesores dejando un ambiente oscuro detrás de ella. Solo que ese ambiente tan oscuro provenía de dos profesores, los demás profesores sudaban ante tal tensión a excepción de Elena que comía de sus chocolates de los más tranquila.

— Elena. —Llamo Giotto.

— ¿Mmm?

— Explícate. —Fue Alaude quien exigió.

— ¿Sobre…?

— ¿Por qué le has dicho a Haru le pida a Kyoya ser su pareja de San Valentín?

— ¿No es obvio? —Elena suspiro al ver la cara de todos, era una clara muestra de que era un ¡NO!.— Haru esta deprimida porque Kyoya esta enojado con ella y ese enojo a durado toda la semana cosa ya es mucho entre ellos. Además es Kyoya del que hablamos… ¡Y un Hibari lo hace aun peor!

Aluade achico los ojos peligrosamente, Elena se estaba pasando y sería peligroso si pasaba su limite de paciencia.

— Pero… ¿No se vería mal que un estudiante fuese al baile con un profesor?

Elena negó con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro.

— No. Todos aquí en la escuela saben (Gracias a los castigos) que Haru tiene una relación con Kyoya y Tsuna como de hermanos, a pesar de las circunstancias… —Lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que todos tuvieron que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para escucharla.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —Pregunto Giotto.

Elena miro tanto a Giotto como a Alaude, tragando con fuerza ante las miradas tan penetrantes de esos dos, miro de soslayo a los otros profesores, que de igual manera tragaron con fuerza… Esto no sería bonito.

— Ummm… Bueno hubo un tiempo, no estoy muy segura de si Kyoya aun sigue pero… —Suspiro pesadamente le estaba dando demasiada vuelta.— Hubo un tiempo en que Tsuna y Kyoya estuvieron/están **enamorados de Haru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música y las luces se escuchaban y miraban estupendamente el salón estaba repleto de estudiantes las chicas sonreían radiantes con sus compañeros de baile, algunos estudiantes bailaban al compás de la música, otros bebían ponche, muchos otros hablaban entre si y otros pocos cuchicheaban de todos en ese salón.

Kyoya miraba a todos como un perro guardián (o,oU lo sé, lo sé pero ¿de que otra manera podía expresarlo?) vigilando que nadie estuviese haciendo cosas que no debía y mantenía el orden en todo el lugar, por muy extraño que se viese y parecía como si todos cuando le miraban, le miraban como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido justo en la nariz; pero aquello tenia que ver mucho con su inusual traje blanco camisa negra con corbata blanca que combinaba muy bien con el resto del traje que le había entregado la señorita Elena quien le había aconsejado ponérselo cosa que extraño a la Alondra azabache y al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer no pudo decirle que no… Las mujeres (Especialmente y únicamente Haru y Elena) conseguían ponerle de nervios cuando le dedicaban sonrisas calidas y llenas de luz.

— ¡Te vez genial en ese traje Kyo-kun! —Hibari volteó a ver a la mujer que ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que lo invitaría a ese dichoso evento de herbívoros… Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verla en aquel vestido.— Solo te falta: una capa corta, un sombrero ingles y un bastón con una gema y serías todo un conde o más bien _¡El __comte de Monte Cristo!_

Kyoya ignoro los disparates de su profesora de su cosplay de "El conde de Montecristo", su verdadera atención estaba en el hermoso vestido blanco de su profesora, escote en forma de corazón, sin mangas permitiéndole ver sus hombros, traía consigo un cinturón negro con pequeñas piedritas que habían brillas esa parte del vestido justo debajo de su busto, la cola del vestido finamente caía hasta besar el suelo, su pelo siempre suelto al tenerlo corto con unos pequeños ganchos sosteniendo parte de su flequillo, tenía un poco de maquillaje en el rostro junto con una gargantilla negra y un brazalete de plata en su muñeca izquierda.

— …Un ángel sin alas…

— ¿Eh?

Hibari pestaño, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente, cosa que Haru pudo ver claramente, la castaña noto que el adolescente frente suyo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, que obviamente no era notorio para todos lo que lo viesen; pero si los que lo conociesen, Haru sonrió una sonrisa llena de cariño y a la vez de cierta nostalgia.

_Me gustas… ¡Se mía! _

Haru recordó a un niño de unos once años impertinente y descarado pero lleno de valentía y ternura que sabía muy bien lo que deseaba y que era muy cabezota para conseguir a lo que sus pequeños ojos ligeramente filosos e infantiles habían captado a su interés.

_Y al ser una total y completa cobarde al no saber que hacer ante tales sentimientos termine huyendo, estudiando en el extranjero la profecía de maestro cosa que fácilmente pude haber hecho aquí… Kyoya… ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer siete años luego de que yo lo hiciera?_

Haru salio de sus pensamientos al ver a Kyoya tomar una de sus manos y depositar un beso en el dorso de ella, cosa que la hizo reír mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente de carmín.

— Mi nombre es Edmond Dantés; pero mis enemigos me conocen como: "Conde de Montecristo". Su deidad ¿Podría tener el honor de conocer el nombre de tan bello ángel sin alas?

Haru ensancho su sonrisa amaba esos momentos cuando su pequeño Kyoya la seguía en sus juegos de rol, cosa que solo compartía con él y nadie más.

La castaña alejo su mano con suavidad y elegancia del agarre del azabache, para tomar los costados de su vestido blanco y hacer una reverencia como se le aria a un rey.

— Buenas noches joven Edmond. Yo soy el ángel Anael; el ángel de la gracia divina y el amor he bajado esta noche a la tierra para abrir los corazones de todos y así guiarlos a sus compañeros correspondientes parar amarse los unos a los otros por toda la eternidad… Aunque por el momento estoy intrigada, pues su corazón se me hace el más hermoso de todos en este salón Conde y el que más me atrae.

Hibari sonrió lleno de gozo al escucharla, y a pesar de que era juego de rol, su corazón le decía que Haru lo decía muy enserio.

— Agradezco sus palabras hermosa Anael; pero es más que seguro que hay corazones más hermosos en este salón de baile que el mío pues mi corazón esta roto, llorando por la traición, gritando por venganza a aquellos que lo traicionaron, envenenado de odio a todo y todos en este mundo tan… Mundano; pero suspirando por un amor no correspondido y traicionero, y estoy más que dispuesto apuesto mi alma a que es verdad.

"Anael" negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Conde, yo he sido puesta a prueba ya hace mucho con otro mortal y era este el mismo tema el que se discutía. Yo aposte mis alas otorgando el poder de la inmortalidad a ese hombre de edad mayor, ambos mostramos los corazones a mi señor yo uno de sus fieles ciervos le mostré un corazón de oro tan brillante como el mismo sol, mientras el mortal enseño un corazón roto y magullado, que aunque soltaba sus palpitaciones demostraba las gritas de traiciones sufridas así como los llantos de un amor perdido. ¿Sabe a que corazón eligió mi señor? — "Edmond" negó.— Eligio al corazón roto, era el que había sufrido el dolor, la traición y la perdida del amor verdadero, "por simples experiencias" fue la respuesta de mi señor. Un corazón incluso roto puede ser hermoso y madurar y así volverse a enamorar como el de evitar los mismos errores.

"Anael" así como "Edmond" guardaron silencio unos segundos.

— Ese día entregue mis alas con un gran gusto a ese hombre, pues me enseño una gran lección "Lo que brilla no siempre es oro", y no importa como. —La castaña se acerco al azabache y coloco su mano con delicadeza sobre el pecho del chico, logrando sentir sus palpitaciones que iban en aumento a cada segundo.— Si su corazón esta roto, lleno de cicatrices por las traiciones y perdidas ó por la lagrimas al sentirse solo… Yo… Yo siento que su corazón es el más hermoso en este mundo…

Haru se sonrojo ligeramente, Hibari la miro directo a los ojos, ambos comenzaron a perder de enfoque a las demás personas que les rodeaban, el sonido desapareció lentamente, la mano de Haru aun estaba sobre el pecho del chico sintiendo el palpitar en la palma de su mano.

— Yo…

— ¡HARU!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon en dirección de la voz, viendo a un sonriente Giotto caminar hacia ellos, junto con G, Asari y extrañamente Alaude…

— Buenas noches querida Haru, te vez… Hermosa… —Giotto no pudo evitar sonar demasiado embobado, cosa que la hizo soltar una risita.

— Muchas gracias, Giotto, ustedes no se ven nada mal, en especial tu G. —La castaña le guiño, G se sonrojo.— Te sienta muy bien el traje aunque te quitas la chaqueta, no dudo que si te subastáramos, fueses el más pedido… Claro que por debajo de Giotto y Asari.

— Che. ¿Por qué tenías que abrir esa boca tuya mujer? Ahora por eso no te diré el cumplido que estaba por darte. —Dijo molesto… y es que ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle por debajo de Asari Ugetsu?

Haru hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Haru suspiro derrotada y rápidamente se le paso la rabieta para saludar a los otros dos, preguntando por los demás descubrió a Elena y Deamon bailando, a Knuckle comiendo, Lampo haciéndole compañía mientras bostezaba, Conzart estaba bailando con una de las estudiantes de ultimo año, alegando que era el ultimo año y que al menos deseaba bailar con su profesor favorito.

La castaña logro divisar a su Otouto bailando algo nervioso con su pareja, soltando un chillido y atrayendo las miradas de casi todos, la castaña saco rápidamente su celular de su bolsa oculta de su vestido y tomo una fotografía de los dos chicos en su baile de Valentín.

Kyoya sonrió ligeramente al verla.

— "Los ángeles nunca son más felices que cuando hacen felices a los demás y cuanto mayor es la felicidad que sienten… Los ángeles no caben en si de gozo, como si tuviesen alas y pudiesen volar"

Los profesores alzaron una ceja sin comprender nada; pero no hizo falta pues a la única persona que si entendió esas palabras, era la persona más feliz en faz de la tierra.

Haru sonreía de felicidad clara y pura, guardo su celular en su bolsa secreta y camino hasta quedar frente al azabache, volviendo a entrar en su juego de rol, Haru tomo los bordes de su vestido repitiendo la reverencia que había hecho minutos atrás.

— Joven Edmond… Conde de Montecristo ¿Aceptaría bailar con este ángel sin alas? Sería un gran honor para mi.

Hibari ensancho más su sonrisa, negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

— Se supone que los hombres piden a las damas que bailen con ellos, para que seamos nosotros los que tengamos la dicha de bailar con ustedes… Y será todo un honor y dicha el que pueda bailar con usted ángel Anael.

Haru sonrió ligeramente ruborizada, siendo jalada por el azabache a la pista de baile, mientras los profesores miraban aturdidos ese intercambio de palabras tan "raro" que habían salido de los labios de Haru y de Hibari.

Pero la gran interrogante era… ¿Desde cuando Haru había comenzado a ser una extraña para ellos y una gran conocida para Kyoya? Al menos era una pregunta que rondaba por las cabezas de Giotto y Alaude quienes eran los más perturbados al verlos tomados de la mano.

Elena quien miraba todo desde la pista de baile entre los brazos de Deamon, suspiro de felicidad y a la vez tristeza.

_Muchos hombres pueden amar a una sola mujer al mismo tiempo; pero… Al final solo _ella_ y solo ella tiene la última palabra… Haru por lo que veo has decidido ya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru se sonrojo, al ver que terminaron justo en medio de la pista de baile, cosa muy extraña… ¿No se supone que Kyoya odia las multitudes? Eso no era lo importante… Al menos no ahora, ya luego se lo preguntaría, aunque al verlo tan rígido mientras bailaban, supuso que el chico hacía hasta lo imposible por ella, cosa que relleno de felicidad el corazón de la castaña por suerte para ambos el Dj decidió poner canción a la cual Haru le gustaba bailar y que sin mucho esfuerzo había obligado a Kyoya a bailar cuando eran más jóvenes, muchos de los bailarines se habían retirado dejando a pocos en la pista.

Los giros no se hicieron a esperar, el pasar brazos y mover ligeramente las caderas entre ellos fue algo que llamo la atención de todo mundo (Claro que al tratarse de Hibari Kyoya el prefecto de la muerte y Haru Miura la profesora ardiente xD no tuvo nada que ver ¿eh?) parecían una de bailarines de grandes ligas, ya que normalmente las canciones de Gloria Estefan bailabas se bailaban con más técnica y con agilidad. Y 'Wepa' no era la excepción.

Bailaron con agilidad el Swing, la salsa, merengue y también música de los 80, prácticamente ambos arrasaron en la pista aunque dieron retirada momentáneamente cuando el reggaeton apareció, el Hip-hop lo domino muy bien Haru a diferencia de Kyoya, el Trances Y el vals fueron pan comido para ambos.

Bailaron hasta que dieron las diez una hora antes de que todo eso acabase y era hora de que Haru subiera al escenario a cantar su canción de los enamorados antes de que G (WHT?) cantara una canción de los enamorados de la misma manera que lo aria Haru.

Hibari y Haru no sabían que era pero ya deseaban que terminara su canción para volver a juntarse, era extraño ese sentimiento de no querer separarse del otro…

Hibari decidió esperarla sentado en una de las mesas más lejanas de todos, cuando bailaron el vals Kyoya no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más dichoso al tenerla cerca, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas cosa… que fue un gran golpe para su ego cosa que la chica se lo hizo recalcar y usarlo para molestarlo.

_No importa si soy más alta ahora, estoy segura que dentro de dos años tu serás más alto que yo desu~_

_Entonces disfrútalo mientras te dure Haru, por qué cuando te alcance…_

_Jajá, Te estaré esperando "Pequeño" Kyoya._

Esas eran sus exactas palabras… "Te estaré esperando" Ella lo esperaría, ella deseaba y lo estaba esperando, era definitivo de esta noche esa mujer no pasaba sin ser su novia… Y no importaba si tendría que luchar con todo mundo en especial su hermano y Giotto, no les daría el chancee de estar a solas con ella.

Alzo la vista al escenario para ver a la castaña que sin duda era un ángel tan bella y hasta cierto punto frágil como cristal si no sabías cuidarle; pero además de ello una hermosa fierecilla justiciera que si la subestimabas… pagabas las consecuencias.

Su voz inundo fue un deleite para todos con su canción "Hoshi no Yoru ni Nagareru" pero más para aquellos que apreciaban demasiado a la chica, cuando su canción termino y bajo del escenario los aplausos no se hicieron a esperar, todos aplaudían efusivamente a la voz de sirena que Haru poseía, Kyoya rápidamente fue a su encuentro para no darle oportunidad a ninguno de sus dos rivales para poder hablar y menos bailar con su "cita".

— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Cantas igual de bien que cuando cantabas para hacerme dormir.

— Jeje eras un niño cascarrabias, que exigía su canción. —Solto una carcajada al ver la cara de indignación, enojo y hasta cierto punto divertida del azabache.— Pero me alegro el saber que canto igual que siempre a pesar de que casi ya no lo hago desu.

Los violines comenzaron a sonar, no era de extrañar que G, fuese a cantar algo suave y clásico y que aumentara el romance.

Hibari llevó a Haru de nuevo como la canción suave dio marcha y la condujo a través del vals, ambos disfrutando. Haru había entrado en un ligero shock al darse cuenta que en verdad amaba al adolescente unos centímetros más bajo que ella. volvió a sí misma como su compañera la llevó a través de un doble giro antes de tirar de ella en fin. Reconoció la canción 'Aquí' y parecía saber de ella, incluso estaba cantando parte de la canción a ella en su oído. Haru trago con fuerza cuando su cuerpo fue acercado al de él con una suavidad extrema y con tal cariño, casi logra tropezar con sus propios pies, pero pudo reponerse cuando pego su espalda al pecho de su estudiante, mientras él colocaba su mano derecha en su estomago mientras su otro brazo estaba estirado junto con el de ella mientras entrelazaban los dedos mientras giraban juntos. La canción termino y Hibari tuvo que hacer de todo su autocontrol para no besarla en ese lugar y en ese momento donde todos lo observaban.

Ambos se observaban directo a los ojos, olvidando todo a su alrededor, sin escuchar los aplausos estrepitosos ni nada, eran solo ellos dos.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —Pregunto mientras le tendía la mano.

— S-si… Creo que es lo mejor. —Dijo mientras colocaba su mano suavemente sobre la de su estudiante, quien no perdió tiempo en apretar suavemente la pequeña mano de la castaña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guardaron silencio en todo el transcurso de camino a la casa, Haru era muy conciente que Hibari la miraba, desde que habían soltado sus manos cuando ella tuvo que tomar su abrigo no volvieron a cogerse de las manos. A unos pasos de su casa Haru se detuvo y encaro directo al azabache quien le miraba con su usual mirada serena.

— Una moneda a cambio de tus pensamientos. —Haru paso ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

— No es nada…

— ¿Mmm? No te creo desu.

— ¿Qué piensas de mi?

— Pues… Eres un adicto a la disciplina en especial en Namimori, gustas de la ley y el orden, amas al pequeño Hibird aunque yo también lo amo desu. —Haru entorno los ojos, eso no es lo que el quería saber, pero antes de que el pudiera decir nada la castaña continuo.— Un sádico que busca peleas incluso por diversión; pero… en el fondo eres una persona que a su manera cuida de otros y un caballero que respeta a las mujeres y tiene su propio lema de la justicia. "Kamikorosu" Jajá. Estoy 100% segura que después de esta noche todas las chicas en la escuela querrán salir contigo.

— … ¿Y tu?

Haru sonrió ligeramente.

— También yo… Pero jamás podría, ¿Una relación amorosa entre una profesora y un estudiante? No solo sería romper las reglas de la escuela… También se vería mal ante la sociedad.

— No me importa lo que diga la gente.

— Pero si, al momento de ir contra las reglas Kyoya. —Fue un golpe muy certero para Hibari. Las reglas fueron hechas para seguirse (O0Ó No es verdad fueron hechas para romperse!) y él más que nadie las seguiría… Pero era de ella de la hablamos, ¡la mujer que lograba poner su vida cabeza abajo!

Haru miro al chico que no hace pocas horas logro poner todo su mundo patas arriba, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer pues en juego estaba la felicidad de ambos y de terceros… Tenía que enfrentar a Giotto y a Alaude. Ella no era ignorante ante los sentimientos de esos dos y ninguno había dado el primer paso para acercarse como lo Hizo Kyoya.

Al principio pensó que solo era amor pasajero, pero al transcurso del año Hibari insistió en eso de ser suya… tanto que termino yendo a parar al extranjero durante cinco largos años de preparación, y cuando regreso fue feliz al saber que el chico de once años ahora de dieciséis años no volviese a hablar al respecto del tema, pero era evidente que Kyoya no solo un amor pasajero o su primer amor, para Hibari Kyoya era su primer y unico amor verdadero quien respeto los deseos de la castaña de no volver a sacar el tema sino hasta dos años después antes de graduarse e ir a la Universidad y tomar la carrera que más le gustase.

Cielos ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

— Yo…

— Pienso renunciar.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Como escuchaste Kyoya. Renunciare de mi puesto de profesora en Namimori.

Kyoya la miro intensamente, su corazón comenzó a galopar ¿Qué se suponía que significaban sus palabras? Miro a la castaña quien a su vez le miraba una mirada que prometía muchas cosas ¡Y solo para él! Sentía cierto aire de gozo al saber que la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él… Pero eso no quería decir que él no fuese a dejar nada por ella, incluso bajaría la luna para ella si así lo deseaba… Si se escuchaba patético justo como los demás herbívoros.

— Haru… Haru ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?

Ella sonrió, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su pequeño estudiante, aunque pequeño nada ya que desde muy pequeño era, y es un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

— ¿Una cita? —Hizo una pausa fingiendo que lo pensaba cosa que puso nervioso al chico.— ¡Claro que si! Eso me gustaría mucho Kyoya; pero primero debo hablar con Giotto y Alaude sobre _esto…_ y dar mi carta de renuncia.

— ¿_Esto?_

— Jajá no me mires así, me has pedido una cita; pero no eso no quiere decir que seamos algo. —Hizo una pausa al ver al chico que estaba por protestar, y ella muy feliz no se lo permitió.— Yo se lo que siento por ti. Pero no lo que tu sientes por mi… Al menos no directamente de tu parte.

— Lo sabes, pero en aquel entonces lo creías como una obsesión… —Hizo una pausa para poner sus ideas en orden y poderle decir lo que sentía por ella.— Te amo Profesora Haru, no sabes lo mucho que me mataba el verte cerca de mi hermano o Giotto-sensei quienes tenían la oportunidad de tenerte en sus brazos excepto yo. Pase las noches durante cinco años pensando ¿Qué es lo que hice para que salieras huyendo así del país? El que esto. —Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho cerca de su corazón.— se desgarrara cada vez que me sonreías como una hermana lo hace a un hermano, del mismo modo que lo haces para Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Suspirando pesadamente dejo caer su mano y mirar a la profesora frente suyo.— El sufrir dolores de cabeza por romper las reglas cuando tu me lo pedías.

Kyoya tomo las manos de su profesora apretándolas suavemente guiándola hasta el pórtico de la casa, donde la sentó con suavidad sin soltar sus manos.

— Sufriendo mañanas con el delirio de saber a que saben tus labios. —Trazo los labios de Haru con su dedo índice, Haru inconscientemente abrió sus labios.— …Y el sabor de tu piel, así como el imaginarte llamando mi nombre por deseo…

— K-kyoya…

El se acerco inclinándose poco a poco sin dejar de verle a los ojos, coloco ambas manos por el rostro de Haru y la beso, cerrando los ojos segundos después de ver que ella los cerraba. Haru coloco sus manos en los hombros de Kyoya segundos después de cerrar los ojos, un beso suave y lleno de pasión así como de ternura, Haru se sentía flotar de la misma forma que cuando Hibari bailo con ella era justo como una nube suave pero a la vez firme que simplemente se deja guiar a donde el viento le llevase.

Cuando se separaron, ambos traían una sonrisa de pura felicidad, nada era importante ahora, no importaba la edad, no importaban los chismes, no importaba quien lo impidiera… Lo unico que importaba era que los dos sentían algo mutuo y eso era Amor.

— Te amo profesora Haru… Feliz San Valentín.

— Kyoya… Te amo, este ha sido el mejor San Valentín en toda mi vida… ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

— ¿No se supone que el que lo pregunte sea yo? —Alzo una ceja extrañado.

— Si… Pero estaba segura que te tardarías en proponerlo pues es cosa de "Herbívoros" jajá.

— Tienes razón pero si eres tu, creo que podría hacer una excepción. —Haru sonrió aunque eso dijera él, en el fondo ambos sabían que en verdad Kyoya jamás lo diría directamente, lo más cercano sería "Se mía". Luego de eso Kyoya le dirigió a casa y despedirse con un beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.The End. **

_¡Hola a todos! Ugh… al fin termino este fick -Esta cansada, el romance empalagoso no es lo suyo.- __Espero les gustara este fick esta dedicado a todos aquellos amantes del HIBAHARU! y en especial a_ **Tsuki-chan93** A pesar de que ya no te vea Q0Q -Cosa que la hace llorar- este San Valentìn esta dedicado a ti.

Creo que me entro el sentimiento de la nostalgia Waaaa en todo caso lectores espero les gustara, los vere en otra historia n0n.


End file.
